dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gokule
Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 |Race=1/2 Human-1/2 Saiyan hybrid |FamConnect= Goku (fusee) Mr. Satan (fusee) Grandpa Gohan (half adoptive grandfather) Bardock (half-father) Chi-Chi (half-wife) Videl's mother (half-ex-wife) Raditz (half-brother) Gohan (half-son) Goten (half-son) Videl (half-daughter) Pan (granddaughter of fusees) Goku Jr. (great-great grandson of fusees) }} Gokule (ゴタン, Gotan in Japan) is the hypothetical fusion of Goku and Hercule that is formed by the Potara earrings. His only appearance in the series was in Goku's imagination, though he became a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 and Dragon Ball Heroes. His name, Gokule, comes from parts of the names "Gok'u" and "Herc'ule" (Mr. Satan's FUNimation Dub name), whereas his Japanese name "Go'ku" and "Mr. Sa'tan" would form Gotan. Appearance Gokule is seen to equally resemble both his original counterparts: Goku and Hercule. Gokule is seen to have Goku's body build with Satan's hairstyle, eyes and beard. His gi strongly resembles Goku's gi, but with Satan's boots. His alternate outfit in video games is a complete flip of his normal outfit: he has Goku's hair, some facial features, and Hercule's clothes. Story After Goku returns to life, and teleports to Earth, he finds Gohan to be the only remaining strong fighter to fuse with. But when Goku threw the Potara earring to Gohan, Gohan missed it and when he finally found it he was absorbed by Buu. As the only two beings that were still alive are Hercule and Dende, Goku imagined what the fusion would look like and which of the two would be better. He chose Hercule, because Hercule had more fighting experience and might make Goku a little stronger (not considering that it might actually make him weaker). In addition, fusing with Dende would make the Dragon Balls of Earth disappear. Just at the moment Goku said that Hercule would catch the earring and put it on his right ear, Vegeta appeared and Goku used Instant Transmission to find Vegeta and fuse, forming Vegito. This being the case, Gokule was only a hypothetical character in the anime, and is only seen as Goku's mental image of what the fusion would look like. Techniques *'Dynamite Kick' – Gokule jumps up and kicks his opponent three times. Only used if Hercule is the one who initiates the fusion. *'Gokule Miracle Bomber' – Gokule attacks his opponent with weak punches so the opponent hits Gokule up in the air, then Gokule comes falling down on the enemy for damage. Only used if Hercule is the one who initiates the fusion. *'Kamehameha' – The user cups both of his hands to concentrate the energy and then, while yelling Kamehameha at intervals, he charges up, puts his hands to the side of his body and finally unleashes a powerful energy wave. Only used if Goku is the one who initiates the fusion. *'Miracle Dragon Bomber' – A grapple toss originally used by Goku. Only used if Goku is the one who initiates the fusion. *'Rolling Hercule Punch' – Gokule makes a somersault and when he comes up he punches the enemy in the stomach. Only used if Hercule is the one who initiates the fusion. *'Super Dragon Dynamite'/'Gokule Ultra Dynamite' – A High Speed Rush technique where Gokule releases a fast combo of kicks and punches on his enemy. Named differently depending on who initiates the fusion. *'Super Finish Gokule Attk'/'Gokule Critical Attack' – Gokule kicks the opponent up in the air, then he kicks and punches them down, and finally Gokule kicks his opponent in the back when he is down. Named differently depending on who initiates the fusion. *'Trick Beam' – Gokule turns around and fires a wavy green beam backwards at the enemy. *'Ultra Spirit Bomb' – A big pink and white Spirit Bomb attack. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice actors *Japanese version: Masako Nozawa and Daisuke Gōri *FUNimation Dub: Sean Schemmel and Chris Rager. Trivia *Even though this is a Potara Fusion, Gokule is shown not wearing the Potara Earrings in the anime. *Since Goku is a part of Gokule, it can be said that Gokule is half Saiyan. *Even though Goku is the obvious better fighter, Gokule seems to take after more Hercule's appearance and personality. Gallery Gokule 1.jpg|Gokule in Budokai 2, with regular clothes Gokule4.jpg|Gokule in Budokai 2, with alternate clothes Gokusatanfuse.jpg|Gokule GotanDBHArt.png|Gokule art for Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fathers Category:Fusion Category:Humans Category:Hypothetical Fusions Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Nameks Category:Tuffles Category:Ginyu Force Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Techniques Category:Mutants Category:Martial Artists Category:Machine Mutants Category:Eternal Dragons Category:Planets Category:Fair use